


He Settles

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It was enough.





	He Settles

It didn’t matter what he wanted, it never had. 

 

When he was little he had wanted his father to hug him, to tell him he was proud. He didn’t get that, just the occasional nods of approval. He took that as enough. He wanted Jace as his lover, he got him as a parabatai. He was happy enough. He wanted Magnus. He  _ wanted _ Magnus. He got him as nothing. 

 

And that was okay, he told himself—it had to be. Because he wasn’t selfish, wasn’t reckless.  He would marry Lydia and save his family. It was enough. It had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
